


Кабинет

by lumosik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: В волнении Грегори не заметил, что впервые обратился к Холмсу-старшему по имени
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Кабинет

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Mystrade 2015

Впервые Грегори Лестрейд попал в офис Майкрофта Холмса вскоре после воскрешения Шерлока. Кабинет оказался скромным и ничем не примечательным, и находился он в дальнем конце такого же неприметного на вид здания.

К кабинету вел длинный освещённый коридор, в котором Грег не встретил ни единой живой души. Хотя тут не было ничего удивительного, учитывая, что его вообще привезли сюда с завязанными глазами. Только чёрный «Ягуар» со знакомыми номерами говорил о том, что его действительно везут туда, куда нужно. 

И как бы ни хотел Грег увидеть место работы самого важного человека в Британии, в кабинете ему было не до того, чтобы пялиться по сторонам. Хотя тут, кажется, и разглядывать особо было нечего: серые стены, шкаф, стол, пара кресел и огромная картина за спиной. И сейчас у них с Холмсом было дело поважнее — найти Шерлока. 

Когда полчаса назад Грег вышел с Бейкер-стрит, он первым делом позвонил по номеру, который добавил в быстрые контакты, как только получил.

— Майкрофт, у нас проблема, — в волнении он не заметил, как впервые обратился к Холмсу-старшему по имени.

***  
После возвращения Шерлока из загробного мира и благополучного разрешения дела с подрывом Парламента Грег не знал, что или кто может его удивить более. Но день, когда он встретился с Майкрофтом Холмсом лицом к лицу, запомнил надолго. Во-первых, явление самого влиятельного, по словам того же Шерлока, человека в стране перед скромным лондонским инспектором было уже само по себе невероятным. Во-вторых, хотя Грег и не был знаком с Холмсом-старшим лично, это не мешало тому оставаться объектом его интереса. С тех самых пор, как Грег увидел другого Холмса несколько лет назад на месте преступления, он время от времени ловил себя на мыслях о нем. Очевидно, всё это было связано только с загадочностью Холмса, важным видом и забавным зонтиком-тростью. Или же было что-то большее, что заставляло Грега украдкой любоваться стройной фигурой, которую не скрывали даже костюмы, тонкими в две ниточки губами и краснеющими после выпадов Шерлока щеками? Собственное любопытство пугало, но думать о Холмсе было приятно. 

И, сколько бы Грег себя ни уговаривал, что это не так, он шел на свадьбу Джона и Мэри с определенной целью. Отнюдь не затем, чтобы напиться, выслушать причитания миссис Хадсон по поводу его разведённого положения, украсть один танец с невестой у жениха или поймать очередного преступника — ведь там был Шерлок, а с ним может произойти всё что угодно. Свадьба точно будет необычной. Нет, Грег надеялся встретить Майкрофта, точнее увидеть издалека, понаблюдать, узнать, как тот будет вести себя на этом празднике любви и человеческого счастья. Возможно, они бы даже перекинулись парой фраз. Но Майкрофта на горизонте не было, так что пришлось вернуться к плану с выпивкой. 

После торжества, закончившегося, как и напредсказывал себе Грег, арестом, он предпочёл оставить допрос на утро. Да, он был вымотан, и, чёрт возьми, это был его первый выходной за три недели! Грег уныло брёл по направлению к своему дому. Оставался всего квартал, а там и знакомый подъезд, пустая квартира, пропахшая табачным дымом, и короткий сон на диванчике. Желания и сил доползти до кровати Грег у себя что-то не наблюдал. 

Медленно ехавший параллельно с ним «Ягуар» Грег сначала просто не заметил за своими мыслями. А потом стало даже интересно — своеобразная игра, кто кого переплюнет. Грег продолжал свой путь, лишь изредка взглядывая на машину. Наконец та всё-таки остановилась, и из неё вышел Майкрофт, как обычно, весь холёный и напыщенный и с — куда же без него? — зонтом. Грег улыбнулся, ведь на улице сейчас действительно пошёл дождь. Майкрофт поравнялся с Грегом, и они пошли дальше вдвоём. 

— Вас не было на свадьбе, — упрекнул Грег. Он не хотел начинать именно с этого, но и тянуть больше не было сил. И вообще, пока никто не запрещал глупых поступков по пьяни! 

— Не люблю подобные торжества, — бросил Майкрофт.

— А я вас ждал.

— И вот я здесь, — Майкрофт повернулся к нему и окинул таким знакомым, сканирующим взглядом. Внезапно Грег почувствовал огромную, нестерпимую злость. Ему захотелось сделать что-то ужасное, может быть, даже ударить Майкрофта по лицу, только бы заставить того прекратить эти холмсовские штучки. Однако тот сам отвёл глаза и сказал: — Признаться, я думал предложить проехать в мой офис и обсудить одно неотложное дело.   
Гнев Грега как рукой сняло. Он улыбнулся и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Грегори Лестрейд, инспектор Скотланд-Ярда.

— Майкрофт Холмс, Британское правительство.

— Отлично, вот мы и знакомы официально. Может, выпьем кофе? А кабинет ваш я потом как-нибудь навещу. 

На следующий день они встретились вновь, правда, до кабинета так и не доехали. Зато добрались до спальни. Грег не стал спрашивать, почему поехали именно к нему, да и не до того было. Майкрофт был настойчив, будто бы тоже ждал этого очень долго. Этот факт не мог не порадовать. Грег с охотой отвечал на поцелуи, подаваясь вперед, жадно шаря руками по чужому телу. Его не смущало, что он сейчас занимается сексом с мужчиной, что этот мужчина — влиятельный человек в правительстве, что они сейчас в убогой затхлой спальне, в которой Грег не ночевал неделями. Сейчас он ненавидел вот этот конкретный жилет и пуговицы на этой рубашке, жалел, что так мало света, чтобы разглядывать вздрагивающее под руками тело. Но, пожалуй, он сделает это утром. Грегори толкнул Майкрофта на кровать и мысленно порадовался, что ему хватило ума поменять постельное бельё на этой неделе. Майкрофт в его постели стал ещё более соблазнительным. Он выгибался, стонал, шептал «Грегори», тянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать, а потом давил на плечи, заставляя вернуться к своему делу. А Грег и сам дорвался — он гладил, втягивал, облизывал, принимался сосать, то намеренно замедляясь, то ускоряясь. Он доставлял удовольствие просто так, без ожиданий, что последует ответная любезность — как мог бы выразиться сам Майкрофт. Грег тонул в этих ощущениях, и хотелось ещё и ещё.

Когда всё кончилось, Майкрофт сонно моргнул и нежно погладил его по щеке. А утром Грег его не отпустил.

***  
За два дня перед Рождеством Грег засел в своём кабинете и, изо всех сил подавляя раздражение, корпел над отчётом, пока все остальные сотрудники ходили по Ярду в праздничном настроении с глупыми улыбками и мечтательными взглядами. Грег и сам бы хотел принять сейчас такой вид, однако его чёртова исполнительность заставляла думать совершенно о другом. Мечтать о рождественском подарке от невесть куда в последний месяц исчезнувшего Майкрофта он будет позже.

После полудня в дверь уверенно постучали ровно три раза и, не дождавшись ответа, зашли. Грег, чувствуя подступающий гнев, поднял голову, чтобы напомнить подчинённым о субординации, но это оказался Холмс, который деликатно поправил свой зонт-трость на руке. 

— Добрый день, Грегори. Во-первых, хотел бы принести свои извинения за столь долгое молчание, государственные дела, ты же понимаешь. Во-вторых.. — и тут Майкрофт замялся. — Ты не против, если я предоставлю тебе свой личный кабинет для более тщательного… изучения?

Грег готов был поклясться, что Майкрофт покраснел. А Грег подумал, что вот настало и его время для глупых и влюблённых улыбок.


End file.
